A Story of Our Lives
by Siha
Summary: Post-Game/Shrios. Shepard and Thane decide to start their lives together, but their plans are set back when an old face returns. Thane must fight to save his Siha as well as battle a ghost from his own past. Rated for Language,Lemon & Violence. R&R/AU
1. Alive

**AN: So, here it is my first chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please R&R. Constructive criticism very much welcome. I'd also like a personal opinion, Should I use first person? (Me,myself,I) or stick to the format I used here? (He,his,himself). I also use a lot of dialogue from the game, mostly dialogue with Shepard and Thane so if you don't want romance storyline spoilers, skip over it.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bioware or any of the characters. Though, Thane Krios has stolen my heart and Bioware, my soul. :)

* * *

"_Do you need something?"_

"_Have a few minutes to talk?_

"_Of course, Shepard. Join me."_

"_I've been thinking about you."_

"_And I you. Will you hear my confession, Siha?"_

"_Last time we talked like this, you said you'd explain what "Siha" means."_

"_I need to explain myself to you first. When I married Irikah, the hanar let me leave their service to raise a family. But I had no other skills, so I freelanced. When Irikah was killed, I pursued those responsible. Once I'd eliminated them, I had no goal. I accepted the Dantius commission because I didn't know what else to do."_

"_Not the healthiest attitude to take on a mission."_

"_You're right. It's not. Looking back now, it's clear I'd resigned myself to death. I would have fulfilled my contract. If Nassana's guards caught me afterwards – it would have been a good death. But someone else was pushing to reach the target. Forcing me to move faster. Challenging me, I had to reach her first."_

"_You're alive because I wounded your pride?"_

"_Pride is the line between a professional and a thug. But I met another Siha. Few are privileged to meet even one."_

"_You still haven't told me what a Siha is."_

"_One of the warrior angels of the goddess Arashu. Fierce in wrath. A tenacious protector. __I confess I've come to care for you. Perhaps I'm being foolish. We are very different."_

"_I'm not sure we know each other well enough to call it love. But I feel something for you too. Something more than friendship." Shepard leaned over the table holding out her hands he carefully held them, gently, delicately. Her soft warm touch set his skin a light._

"_I've never felt affection for another species. I'm not sure what to do now."_

"_We'll just have to figure it out."_

"_I look forward to the memories."_

_

* * *

  
_

Thane paced impatiently in his quarters. Thousands of thoughts running through his head. He thought he was going crazy, maybe he was. The universe was safe now from the threat of the Reapers and although no one knew for how long, everyone seemed to lower their guard enough to enjoy the celebration in the mess hall. Shepard. Shepard was on his mind, ever since they had gotten back on the Normandy he had wanted to ask if she was OK but, she had immediately went to her room and forbid anyone to enter her cabin. She needed time alone. Or, at least that was what she had said to the crew. Everyone wanted to talk to her, to congratulate her. Of course they did she had just saved the galaxy. Again.

Thane sighed heavily tapping his fingertips against his lips. He felt guilty, incredibly guilty. It was an emotion had had never experienced before yet, the intensity of it gave him a sick feeling that settled in the pit of his gut. The night before the suicide mission he had gone to her cabin in the middle of the night. He wanted to spend what he thought was their last night, together. He had told her how; because of his love for her that he was afraid of death now. She had however, reassured him it was nothing but nerves and he had given her his thanks and promptly left her room. Now, he regretted that course of action.

What if she hated him or worse was hurt? He dare not think of himself worthy of living if he could not protect her. He would never forgive himself if he lost her. She had re-awakened him from his ten yearlong battle sleep, he loved her with every living cell in his body and every inch of him wanted her. He wanted to see her, to feel her soft touch, to smell the honey-sweet fragrance that rolled off her dark brown hair. He wanted to taste her sweet lips against his and hear her gentle voice. He wanted to hold her against him and tell her everything would OK. He wanted her to be his.

Would she ever replace Irikah? No... Irikah had given him Kolyat but Shepard... she had brought him happiness he had long forgotten he could have and because of this, he had to keep her safe. Had to make sure his enemies would bring no harm to her, not that Shepard couldn't take care of herself. He walked over to his desk and chuckled to himself seeing the papers Mordin had kindly given him several days earlier and he had commit everything to his perfect memory. He turned slightly and a smile spread from his lips as he placed his fingertips lightly against the glass frame that held a picture of Shepard, his _Siha_. He had to talk to her. Now. Thane left his room going up the elevator to the captain's cabin.

"EDI let me in."

"Commander Shepard has given me strict orders to not allow anyone passage."

"EDI now, please." Thane said to the AI. After a long pause EDI's disembodied voice rang through the elevator,

"Very well, Mr. Krios." The AI said as the elevator doors swung open. Thane stepped through and approached Shepard's door. He stood there for a moment before he took a deep breath walking through the door. As soon as he stepped into the room his eyes settled on Shepard who was lounging on the couch apparently consumed in one of her favorite fiction novels again. He took a step forward but stopped, his black eyes growing big as he re-lived one of their conversations.

* * *

_"Do you need something?"_

_"Have a few minutes to talk?"_

_"You needn't ask. Time for me is short, Siha. But any I have is yours to take." he replied then regretted his choice of words seeing a look of pain and extreme sadness fill her eyes. She slowly took a seat in front of him and reached her hands to wards him. He gratefully accepted wrapping his hands around hers and sighing to himself quietly. Her small hands fit perfectly in his; her soft gentle touch stirred something primitive in him. Protective even._

_"How are you feeling?" she asked as he held her hands tightly, a hunger growing inside him but he controlled it._

_"No worse then ever. You needn't worry. And you? You are well?"_

_"No need to worry about me. How are you holding up?"_

_"I am looking forward to the end of the mission. It has been many years since I felt I could relax anywhere." Though his words were filled with lies. Whenever she was around him he dropped his guard immediately, he could be himself around her, tell her anything. She made him feel... accepted and appreciated. Not something he was accustomed to after his lifetime as a highly trained, deadly, Assassin._

_"I spent two years dead. Every moment seems irreplaceable now."_

_"I spent ten years dead. I understand the feeling. Strange that I should only be reawakened now, when there is so little time left." he said and again wanted to kick himself in the mouth as her eyes broke its gaze with his to look away. He could have sworn tears were forming in the corner of her bright emerald green eyes._

_"I should go," she said taking her hands back from his grip as she walked to wards the door. She stopped, looked back at him and smiled, and then left._

_

* * *

  
_

He let out a heavy sigh. He never knew the right thing to say to her.

He was always saying the worst thing at the worse possible time.

"_Siha_." Thane said slowly approaching her. Shepard's head snapped up at the name.

"Thane? What are you doing here?" she asked standing up and walking over to him.

"_Siha_—I—I have know I would die for many years. I've tried to leave the galaxy better then I found it. You helped me achieve more then I thought possible. We've righted many wrongs. I've spoken to my son..."" Thane began before she pushed her finger against his lips. Again his hunger growing and he knew he had to satisfy it, soon.

"Stop. Don't give me a speech," she begged but he shook his head.

"I'm ashamed. I consider my body's death and a chill settles in my gut. I'm afraid, and it shames me."

"Thane, I'm worried about you." Shepard say reaching up to touch his face, he let her hand linger for a moment before he turned away punching her desk with his fist.

"I've worked so hard. Meditated and prayed and done good deeds. Atoned for the evils I've done--"

"Thane, you aren't a bad person. You said so yourself, it wasn't you who killed those people, it was the people who hired you. You are the arm and they are the trigger. Remember?" she said grabbing his arm with her hand firmly. Yes. He did remember but did that make it any less OK? Thane looked up at her, his face damp with tears.

"Thane... be alive with me tonight." she whispered in his ear softly. Thane lost control.

* * *

**There you have it! Remember to R&R.**

**I will love you for it.**

**Ok, if that isn't good enough then Chp. 2 will be put up quickly.**

**Quickly as in when I get down outlining and revising the hell out of it.**

**BETTER?**

**I should go. (no pun intended e_e)**

**P.S. I realized I scrambled the last but of their dailouge from the game, if I could alternate it in the game. This is what I see happening.**


	2. Happyness

****

Yay I got Chapter 2 up! Here is some lemony goodness for you all. Sorry if it's boring, I tried. Heh.

**If your not into Lemon you can skip over this Chapter and go to Chapter 3. You don't miss much.**

**AN: I titled this chapter "Happyness" in reference to the movie "The Pursuit of Happyness", not because I spelt it wrong. Thanks for bringing this to my attention JessicaJ . Also this is the first "lemon" scene I have ever written so please be kind.**

******Disclaimer**: I do not own Bioware or any of the characters.

* * *

A growl escaped Thane's throat as he wrapped his arms around Shepard's small waist pulling her close to him. Roughly, he pressed his lips against hers, his instincts trying to assert dominance over her. However, Shepard seemed intent on seeing how far she could push him as she kissed him back with the same force, and her sweet lips left him with an overwhelming urge. He wanted, no, he needed her. His instincts got the better of him as he lowered his hands down her back resting on the back of her thighs just below her ass. He grinned as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, their hips grinding against one another. This made him want her so much more. He carried her over to the bed till her back was against the cold metal of the head of the bed frame. She smiled devilishly at him and he eagerly replied as he began kissing down her neck slowly, stopping with his lips against her collarbone as he took a few heavy breathes regaining control of himself.

"_Siha_… I don't want to hurt you." Thane said so softly it was almost a whisper.

"Thane, you wont."

"But _Siha_, I am not like your male counterpart. I am very… different." Thane said almost begging her to tell him to stop though he knew he didn't want to. He was desperately trying to control himself as Shepard's warm, soft lips kissed the red folds of his neck. "Damn you Mordin!" Thane thought to himself silently.

"Thane, shut up and fuck me." Shepard said before proceeding to run her tongue down the side of his neck, rewarding her with a groan as Thane pressed up against her again. His urge building with every second that passed between them. His instincts stirred up again but he controlled himself reminding himself that his _Siha_ was not a Drell; he had to be gentle with her, for now.

"Your wish is my command." Thane said softly, pulling away from her as he unzipped one of her boots pulling it off. He tilted his head slightly seeing the sock underneath. "Humans wear so much clothing." He stated smiled as a short laugh escaped from Shepard. He tugged the sock along with the other boot and it's sock off moving up to her pants. He placed his hands on her hips as he slowly slid her pants down over the curves of her body as she kicked them off once they reached her ankles. Again he was stumped by the under garment but decided to save it for last. He smiled and then grinned as Shepard leaned up fumbling with the straps and zippers of his leather jacket. She bit her lip in frustration trying to figure out how the damned thing was removed. She looked cute, Thane thought, with a furrow in her brow and a flushed look of irritation on her face.

"_Siha_, allow me." He said as in one swift movement his jacket was opened, his bear chest shown underneath. Shepard smiled in thanks and reached up pushing the jacket back as it slid off his broad shoulder falling to the ground. He saw Shepard smile as she looked at his build and she slowly began sliding her hands up his stomach to his chest. Thane felt like he was melting in her soft, warm hands. Thane continued undressing her making short work of her black tank top. He looked down at his nearly naked _Siha_ and soaked in all the details of her lightly tanned skin and toned muscles in her legs and stomach. Shepard reached her hands towards his pants resting her hand on his groin for a moment causing Thane to grind his teeth together and take a couple deep stuttering breaths. Shepard smiled finding his tight leather pants easier to undo then his jacket and she quickly undid the buckle of his pants watching as Thane stepped out of them. A smirk spread from Shepard's lips and she almost burst out laughing. Apparently, Drell did not wear under garments.

"Guess you were right when you said humans wear to much clothing. Drell wear so little, not that I'm complaining."

Thane grinned; his _Siha_ was either a temptress or seductress he couldn't quiet figure it out yet. He reached for her bra fumbling around with it but failed several times over at removing it until Shepard guided his hand to the hooks that connected it together at her back. He slid the garment off her chest and marveled at her breasts. He pressed his cool palm against one causing Shepard to squirm under him and gasp as he grabbed it. They were so warm and…squishy. Well, mostly everything on humans was that way. Thane couldn't believe what he had been missing out on and quietly thanked the gods for creating human females with breasts. Thane lowered his head planting a gentle kiss to each breast, his cool lips rewarding him with a groan from his _Siha_.

"Stop teasing." Shepard almost begged, Thane smiled.

"I'm not teasing, just exploring." He said running a cool finger down the side of her body. Shepard squirmed under his cool touch. Thane smiled, it was one thing seeing Shepard dressed in amour, shooting a gun, running and jumping over obstacles, taking cover and shouting orders. Her face drenched in sweat, flushed with the adrenaline rush of the fight. It was another to see her in such a vulnerable position, guard down, little to no clothing, face flushed with excitement, her body responding to his cool touch. He looked at his hands for a moment getting lost in the memories of when he had first met Shepard.

* * *

_Thane sat quietly in the ducts above Nassana's office. He had planned on a quiet evening but someone had disrupted it. Guards were running about, Nassana was shouting orders. Chaos, perfect chaos, not that he didn't mind it and he quietly thanked whoever was causing it. He was about to jump down when the doors to Nassana's office busted open, he saw Nassana turn and a smile spread from her lips as Nassana's guards raised their guns._

"_Wait." Nassana ordered putting her hand up. _

"_Friend or Foe?" Thane thought to himself waiting for an answer._

"_Before you kill me, just tell me who hired you." Nassana said._

"_Foe." Thane confirmed in his mind._

"_I'm not an assassin, Nassana. But I am looking for one." A female's voice stated. This stunned Thane. A woman had caused all the chaos and she was looking for him?_

"_You break in here and decimate my security just to find the person who's here to kill me? What are you playing at, Shepard?" Nassana stated. You could hear the disbelief in her voice._

"_Shepard?" Thane thought. The name sounded so… familiar._

"_What?" Nassana snapped at the guard standing next to her._

"_I heard something." The guard firmly stated._

"_Shit." Thane thought and stopped moving, holding his breath._

"_Damn it. Check the other entrances!" Nassana ordered her remaining guards. "You… stay put." Nassana said pointing a finger towards Shepard. This was his chance. _

_He slid out of the duct directly behind one guard landing on his feet quietly he reached up and broke the neck of the first guard._

"_When I'm finished dealing with this nuisance, you and I are going to… Who…?" Nassana had started to say hearing the body of the first guard fall to the floor. He reacted quickly punching the throat of the second guard, pulling out his pistol and shooting the Asari commando guard before in one swift movement of his feet, turned to Nassana, grabbed her arm that was swinging around and pressed his pistol against her stomach and pulled the trigger. He held Nassana as she slumped forward into his arms as he grabbed her by the shoulders and laid her down across her desk, crossing her arms over one another as she died. He lowered his head and clasped his hands together as he began to pray._

"_Nice entrance." I heard someone, a Turian say._

"_I came a long way to talk to you." Shepard stated._

"_One moment. Prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken." He answered slightly annoyed at the interruption._

"_Do you really think she deserves it?" Shepard asked him. He looked up at her._

"_Not for her. For me. The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone. Take you, for instance. All this destruction…chaos. I was curious to see how far you'd go to find me." He said walking towards her slowly. "Well…here I am."_

"_How did you know I was coming at all?" Shepard asked. He could see the curiosity in her eyes. He walked forward towards the door looking away from her._

"_I didn't. Not until you marched in the front door and started shooting. Nassana had become paranoid. You saw the strength of her guard force. She believed one of her sisters would kill her." He stated looking back at her over his shoulder. "You were a valuable distraction."_

"_Let's cut to the chase. I need you for a mission." She said crossing her arms._

"_Indeed?"_

"_You're familiar with the Collectors?" She asked as he turned to face her._

"_By reputation."_

"_They're abducting entire human colonies. Freedom's Progress was their handiwork." She said. He lowered his head a bit,_

"_I see."_

"_We're going after them." She stated. He turned sharply to look at her, surprised._

"_Attacking the Collectors would require passing through the Omega 4 relay. No ship has ever returned from doing so." He told her hoping to dismay her. But she was ready._

"_They told me it was impossible to get to Ilos, too."_

"_A fair point. You've built a career on performing the impossible." He turned away looking out the window of the office. "This was to be my last job. I'm dying." He told her looking over at his side to see her eyes fill up with concern. "Low survival odds don't concern me. The abduction of your colonists does."_

"_I take it that means you're on the team?" She asked with a smile._

"_I will work for you Shepard. No charge." He stated as he shook hands with her._

* * *

Thane pulled himself out of the memory as quickly as he had been pulled into it. He looked at his hands again. For ten years these hands had caused nothing but death but now, now they were bringing life to his _Siha_. He found some pride in this

Thane continued exploring her body running his cool hand down over her stomach and stopped abruptly at where her legs were parted. He slipped his hand down to rest up against her, he heard Shepard gasp and he grinded his teeth together controlling himself from tearing her apart from the inside out. He shook his head focusing on what was going on and what he was doing. Feeling the heat from her core he smiled a bit, finally, something familiar. He slipped a finger inside testing the water with her but instead was surprised as Shepard moaned arching her back almost as if offering herself to him. He probed her for a moment before growing adventurous and slipping in an extra finger inside her. She was so warm and moist; his member throbbed with the desire to feel her all around him. Thane pulled his hand back looking up at her.

"_Siha_, are you sure?" he asked cautiously.

"Thane, yes!" she almost yelled.

He nodded his head collecting himself as he settled his hands on her waist getting himself into position. He took a deep breath before carefully pushing himself into her. Shepard cried out and he stopped thinking he had hurt her, but when the cry turned into a moan, he continued. Slowly he pushed the rest of him inside of her and gave her a moment to adjust to his unfamiliar size and ridges. After a minute he pulled out part way before pushing back into her.

"Thane." Shepard moaned.

"I'm here_, Siha_."

"I feel so dizzy." She mumbled and Thane remembered what Mordin had told him.

"It's just a side-effect; it will wear off soon, _Siha_. I have you." He whispered softly. He also remembered that while she was under the hallucinogen effects that everything would be a bit more, intensified for her. Slowly, Thane developed a rhythmic pace of trusts each causing Shepard to cry out in pleasure.

"Thane-I-." Shepard attempted to say but her voice cut out as he trusted into her and she moaned loudly. It was music to his ears. "Thane!" Shepard gasped indicating that she was on the edge. Thane easily pushed her over with one final thrust of his hips. He grasped the sheets under his hands and for several minutes only the sound of their heavy breathing filled the room. "Thane-."she started saying before Thane pressed his lips against hers.

"Shh, _Siha_. There will be another time to talk. For now, sleep. You need it." He said and smiled as she snuggled up against him quickly slipping off into sleep. He wrapped his arms around her holding her in a protective grasp. She was his _Siha_. He grabbed the blankets pulling them over himself and Shepard still holding her in his arms. He looked up at the skylight to see the billions of stars that lit up the night sky and he was…happy. He smiled listening and enjoying the sound of Shepard's soft breathing. Soon, he himself slipped into sleep.

* * *

**There you have it! Don't forget to R&R. Chapter 3 will be here soon!**


	3. Bittersweet

**Aws, I must love you guys.**

**Actually, I had Chapter 3 done before Chapter 2....HA**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Bioware or any of their characters 

* * *

Several weeks later…

Thane sat in his room meditating; the glow from the drive core was currently the only source of light that filled his small room. In the weeks past they had arrived at the citadel because of business and decided to stay docked for a few more weeks. It was very quiet on the ship, to quiet. His eyes flickered open as he felt a familiar presence. Not here specifically but in the ship. He clenched his hands and his muscles tensed realizing who it was. Kolyat, what was his son doing here on the Normandy? Thane shifted from his slumped position and turned in his chair towards the door. He pursed his lips for a moment then closed his eyes. Kolyat was in the captain's cabin, with Shepard! His _Siha_! Thane gave not one more moment to think as he burst through the Life Support doors and ran for the elevator. He could feel her fear she was scared but, of what? He quickly punched the #1 on the elevator's keypad as it shot him up opening its door once it arrived at the captain's cabin. Thane rushed forward stepping into her room. What he saw twisted his stomach into a knot. His _Siha_ was pinned helplessly under Kolyat. Thane knew she couldn't fight back. Drell had a denser muscle mass and it made them heavier, with Kolyat being almost full-grown he knew any struggle was pointless. Thane had always been careful and gentle with his fragile _Siha_. Thane's hand clenched tightly into a fist. Why? Why was his son doing this to his _Siha_? A tear escaped Thane's eyes as he remembered the conversation they had on the night Kolyat had attempted to fulfill his first assassination contract…

* * *

"_Kolyat"_

"_This—This is a joke. Now? Now you show up?"_

"_Help me, drell. I'll do whatever you want." Talid begged. He was the turian who was running from some political office. Hated humans. By the way he was shaking, kneeled to the ground, gun to the back of his head, Thane wouldn't be surprised if he was pissing his pants._

"_C-sec. Put the gun down, son." Captain Bailey, head of C-sec said as he entered Talid's apartment. Thane wasn't sure if liked, or disliked Bailey, yet._

"_Get out of my way. I'm walking out. He's coming with me." Kolyat declared, Thane noticed his son's hand was shaking violently._

"_They'll have snipers outside." I told me son trying to snap him back into reality and make him realize the circumstances in which he now found himself._

"_I don't need your help!" Kolyat had yelled, at that moment Shepard had shot a lamp that was next to Kolyat distracting him for a moment. _

"_What the hell!" Kolyat began to yell. That was all his Siha needed to punch Kolyat in the face and disarm him._

"_Talid, get the hell out of here." Shepard said, completely focused on Kolyat._

"_Yeah, Yeah! I will."_

"_Take the boy into custody." Bailey had ordered, Thane looked at him shocked. What was he going to do to his son?!_

_Kolyat glared at him, "You son of a bitch!"_

"_Your father doesn't have much time left, Kolyat. He's trying to make up for his mistakes." Shepard had told him calmly._

"_What, so you came to get my forgiveness? So you can die in peace or something?"_

"_I came to grant you peace. You're angry because I wasn't there when your mother died."_

"_You weren't there when she was alive. Why should you be there when she died?"_

"_Your mother—They killed her to get to me. It was my fault."_

"_What?"_

"_After her body was given to the deep. I went to find them. The trigger men. The ringleaders. I hurt them. Eventually killed them. When I went back to see you, you were—older. I should have stayed with you."_

"_I guess it's too bad for me you waited so long, huh?"_

* * *

Yes… It was bad. It was obvious now Kolyat would never forgive him. This pained Thane but it angered him to see his son would go to such measures to get revenge on his father as to take it out on his _Siha_. The one person he had sworn to protect. As long as his _Siha_ lived, he had a purpose. When she ceased to live, so would he.

"Stupid bitch think you can replace my mom! You can never be my father's _Siha_!" Kolyat yelled at Shepard a snarl escaped his throat.

"Kolyat!" Thane yelled. His son suddenly turned with wide eyes. He wasn't sure if his son was either scared or extremely pissed. Thane took a step forward but Kolyat was faster in two steps he was standing in front of his father.

"Father." Kolyat hissed.

"What are you doing!?" Thane demanded.

"This woman, she can not be your _Siha_!" Kolyat yelled, Thane noticed tears were forming in his son's eyes.

"Well, Why not?"

"You can not just forget about mom! She was your wife! You're real _Siha_! Shepard, she is nothing to you! She can't be! She's a human!" Kolyat yelled at his father.

"Kolyat, Irikah, your mom, has been dead for over ten years. It's time for me to move on." Thane said calmly. "I was lost in the darkness of my battle sleep but this women, my _Siha_ she awakened me and reminded me the joys of being… _alive. _She gave me a meaning to live; she is my _Siha_ to my dying breath."

"Well, then you can't die soon enough." Kolyat spit turning away. Thane placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't touch me." Kolyat hissed as he left the room. Thane felt a stinting pain, like a dagger stabbing his heart and ripping it into two pieces. Thane slowly turned to ward's Shepard who was sitting up her hand at her throat.

"Thane I—I swear I didn't know his intentions." She said and Thane could hear the strain in her voice. He slowly walked over to her sitting down next to her gathering her up in his arms. He laid one hand on top of her head the other brushed through her hair.

"Shh- It's okay _Siha_. Neither did I." he whispered.

"I—I never wanted to replace Irikah. I—I just wanted to be happy." She said quietly her face hidden in his shoulder.

"It's okay _Siha_. I want you to be happy too. Don't worry Kolyat will be okay. Please—Please _Siha_ don't cry tears over me. Save them for someone important." Thane began but she shifted to a sitting position looking into his eyes.

"Thane—you do matter to me. You're the only good thing in my life. You're the only thing that keeps me going. You make me feel just as much alive as you do." She whispered so softly that Thane couldn't resist pressing his lips against her neck with a soft sigh. She took his face up in her hands. "Thane—please, I want you to be happy."

"_Siha_… I am happy, so very happy. I cannot imagine a greater pain then losing you. I think losing you would be worse then losing Irikah." Thane said and by the look in his eyes Shepard knew he wasn't lying.

"How can you say that? You had a son with her."

"Yes, I know. I loved Irikah, but I never got to spend as much time with her as I do you. I never connected to her as I do with you." Thane said gently pressing his lips against her soft bright red lips, taking a deep breath and smiling at the familiar honey-sweet scent that curled off her dark brown hair. "If it bothers you so much that I had a son with her…" Thane began. "Then maybe, I should have a child with you." Thane said smiling a bit as Shepard's head jerked up to look into his eyes to see if he was being serious. He was.

* * *

**There you have it Chapter 3! Yay** **:D**

**HEY! Who says interspecies babies cant happen!?**

**No, there will not be another lemon chapter after this.**

**I can't spoil you guys ;)**

**R&R**


	4. Forgiveness

**All right guys, I have few things to say before you start reading. Yeah, this is going to sound like a rant. But please read it so I don't get unnecessary reviews.**

**1. From here on out this story can be considered "unrealistic" (AU)  
**

**2. Some of the characters are going to be OOC**

**3. You have to understand this is my first fanfic. It is a learning process for me.**

**4. If you notice a spelling/grammar error PM me, don't put it in a review please.**

**5. I appreciate the reviews people submit telling me they loved it or offering constructive criticism. However, If you review to tell me you disliked how I've written the characters, plot, etc. Well, There are plenty of other more realistic Mass Effect Fics for you to read. Sorry to offend anyone but this is my plot. Sure the character's are not mine but I do have a layout of how I want this story to be written, how the characters interact with one another and overall what I want to accomplish. You can either love this fic or hate it but if you don't like it, don't bother reviewing. I'm not going to change something just because you dislike it. To everyone who enjoys reading this fanfic and pushing me to continue, thank you. I look forward to continuing my story and seeing where it will take me.**

**Well, that is all. I hope everyone reads this because if I get another review with someone telling me they didn't like what I've done with the characters/story I will be more then slightly irritated with them e_e**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bioware or any of the characters.

* * *

"Shepard, you have a visitor. He is in your cabin." EDI said over the intercom as Shepard boarded the Normandy.

"Thanks EDI." Shepard answered walking over to the elevator. She stopped for a moment looking around. Everyone was gone, where were they? Shepard pursed her lips for a minute and shrugged stepping into the elevator and going to her room. She entered her room looking around before her eyes fixed in on the man leaned over her desk, the frame that held a photo of Thane in his hand.

"Commander." A familiar voice said. Shepard took a step forward.

"My god… Kaidan?" Shepard asked taking another step forward. Kaidan swerved throwing the frame at Shepard missing her by an inch as it smashed against the wall falling to the floor.

"What the hell Kaidan?!" Shepard yelled.

"I told you I wanted to continue our relationship once your mission was over! But you, your with that Drell!" he yelled at her.

"That is none of your damn business!"

"God, you make me sick." Kaidan growled.

"You abandoned me when I needed you!" Shepard yelled her hand tightening into a fist.

"You're the stupid bitch that's working for Cerberus! Traitor!"

"Oh don't give me your bullshit Kaidan!"

"A alien? Shepard? The Drell? That, that Assassin?" Kaidan asked his eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare involve Thane!" Shepard yelled tears in her eyes. Kaidan suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her close, his right hand glowed blue with his biotics as he pressed his hand against her stomach and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Kaidan let me go!" Shepard yelled squirming in his arms. "Ow!" she yelled as his grip tightened.

"Shepard-your, your pregnant?" he asked releasing her from his grasp.

"So what if I am?" she asked as Kaidan turned away from her.

"This-this complicates things." He said slowly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Things have changed Shepard, so have I."

* * *

"THANE!" Shepard's scream woke Thane from his sleep. Without thinking he jumped up from his bed and ran for the door sliding into the elevator pushing the buttons the elevator quickly shot him up. Thane stepped into the room. Shepard was laying on the floor unconscious, a figure stood over her messing with his omni-tool.

"Get way from her." Thane growled pulling the pistol out of its holder pointing it at the stranger.

"Ah, you must be Thane." The male said, looking at Thane over his shoulder. A crooked smile spread from his lips.

"That I am." Thane said his eyes narrowing.

"Shepard is going with me." The man suddenly said.

"Like hell she is!" Thane yelled his hand glowing blue as he lunged in to punch the man. Kaidan reached out grabbing Thane by the collar of his shirt pushing his hidden pistol against him.

"My name is Kaidan Alenko. Former Alliance military solider. Ex-boyfriend of Commander Shepard. Currently? Well, I don't think you'll live to figure that out." Kaidan said with another wicked smile as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

_Twisted smile. Broken laugh. Hate filled heart. __Pang of anger. Sweet jealousy. Familiar honey-sweet smell. Blood filled mouth. Slipping into darkness,_

Thane's eyes slowly opened, he took a deep breath, rasped and ragged. His vision wasn't straight and everything looked upside down. Thane turned rolling onto his side grunting in pain. He pulled his hand up to his face seeing his hand covered in blood. Thane grunted slowly sitting up putting his hand over the bullet wound wincing again as he looked around. Shepard's room was trashed, her belongings tossed everywhere, her desk had been gone through. The frame with his photo laid broken inches from him. Thane closed his eyes trying to collect himself. What had happened? Then all of a sudden the memories of the moments before he blacked out rushed into his mind.

_Cold metal pressed against me. Trigger pulled. Searing pain. She reaches her hand for mine. __Eyes, cloudy with tears.__ Everything turns black. Crying. Screaming._

Everything was going great, wonderful in fact. That is, until he showed up. After his arrival everything had gone to hell. Now, now his Siha was gone. Thane hated him, despised him and now, Thane wanted to, no, was going to kill him. He had to find her, he had to find his Siha. He wouldn't loose her, not like he had lost Irikah...

"EDI." Thane said aloud.

"Yes, Mr. Krios?"

"Where were you? What happened?"

"I detected a virus in the ship's computers, when I tried to purge the source it shut down the systems. I just rebooted."

"He isn't working alone." Thane thought to himself. "Call-call Mordin in here please!"

"Right away Mr. Krios."

Thane sat up against Shepard's desk as Mordin walked in.

"Thane-?" Mordin asked as he rounded the corner of the door stopping as he saw Thane, bloodied and barely conscious.

"By the gods Thane! What happened? No, explain later must get you to clinic. To much blood loss let's make haste." Mordin said as he helped Thane to his feet and slowly walked him over to the elevator going down to the clinic. Dr. Chakwas, however, was not there.

"Damn, need professional but no time to loose must operate now. Do you trust me?" The Salarian scientist asked Thane as he coughed blood into his hand.

"Please, if you can do anything do it. I have to save my Siha!" Thane yelled. Mordin nodded his head clearing a table off helping Thane onto it. Mordin carefully removed Thane's jacket locating the bullet wound. Mordin found a pair of tweezers and pulled the bullet out of his skin. He tossed the bullet into the trash going back to Thane and cleaning his wound out before stiching him up.

"Will hold for now, Should wait for doctor to get here." Mordin suggested.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks Mordin." Thane said carefully getting off the table and pulling his jacket back on.

"If you don't mind me asking. Explination of what happened?"

Thane paused for a moment trying to tie a name to all the twisted memories that filled his mind.

"His name is Kaidan Alenko. He used to be Shepard's team mate...and boyfriend." Thane said quietly.

"I see. Jealousy perhaps? Or, bigger motive? Working for someone?" Mordin stated in a question.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Thane said looking over his shoulder at the Salarian.

"Will be here if you need me." he said as usual. Thane nodded his head in thanks and headed for his room. Once there he approached his desk and sat down turning on the computer. He entered his e-mail and began recording a video message, addressed to Kolyat.

"Kolyat. You know I would never ask you anything that would put you in danger. However, I need some help. A man, Kaidan Alenko has kidnapped Shepard. I'm going to find out why and save her. But, I find myself in the difficult position of asking for your help. I know you have been training with the Hanar behind my back. If this is the path you truly wish to travel down, It'd be better if I trained you." Thane said into the built in camera on the computer. "Kolyat, please. I can not loose her." he said finishing up the message and sending it to him. Thane quietly paced the room as he waited for a response and jumped over to his computer when the screen lit up with a response from Kolyat.

"Father. Your proposition is most, inviting. I believe I can learn more from the master assassin then I can the Hanar. I will help you but know that I'm doing this for me. Not for her and defiantly not for you. Meet me in front of Afterlife." Kolyat said before the message ended. Thane sat down and clasped his hands to pray.

"Amonkira. Lord of hunters. Grant that my hands be steady, my aim be true and my feet swift. And should the worst come to pass, grant me forgiveness."

* * *

**Yes, Kaidan WILL be one of the main antagonists of my story. Also, make sure you read my rant at the beginning of the chapter so I can make myself clear.**

**Thanks guys&girls. :)**

**R&R**


	5. Exposed

**AN: OMG how could I make you guys wait? I'm so mean. Sorry school and video games = short attention span. I tried to mold different things together but I kinda just threw this chapter together and pushed it in your face, so yeah**

**~Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioware or any of the characters.**

* * *

Omega. Thane had always loved this place. The sights, sounds, smells. The way you could easily slip into darkness or blend in and no one would even acknowledge or recognize you. No wonder this is where he now found himself waiting for his son. Thane leaned back against a wall watching as the civilians walked by on their way to Afterlife completely unaware that two assassin were among them.

"Father." A raspy voice called to him from his right. Thane looked over his shoulder and his eyes lit up to see Kolyat, see his son approaching him. The way he walked, the way he sounded, how managed to keep half his face in the dark, his black eyes completely focused on the figure in front of him, even the way he flexed his fingers as if getting ready to draw his weapon. They were all painfully similar to Thane himself. Thane had the overwhelming urge to run up to him and embrace him in a hug but he knew Kolyat was long past such pleasantries, instead he nodded his head in silent acknowledgment. Examining his son he noticed fairly quickly that Kolyat had certainly grown over the past couple of months. He was taller then Thane but only by several inches, his blue pigmented skin flushed an even dark color showing signs of his maturity. Thane smiled glad that Kolyat had at least one gene of Irikah's; her blue skin. He also noted that Kolyat was dressed in a rather stunning silver version of Thane's own black tight leather outfit though the silver better suited his blue skin then black would. Thane felt a stinging pain in his chest. Like father like son? Thane certainly hoped not.

"Are you ready to go?" Thane asked and watched as Kolyat smirked,

"I've been ready." Was his son's casual response.

"We leave for Illium then."

"What's there?"

"Liara. She is an information broker and one of Shepard's dearest friends. She may help us get a lead." Thane explained as Kolyat nodded his head and motioned for his father to lead the way. Thane turned to leave but stopped turning back to his son,

"Kolyat, are you sure to wish to accompany me?" Thane asked as Kolyat let out an exaggerated sigh,

"Yes father. If I didn't want to go with you I wouldn't have met up with you. Besides, I have to get Shepard back, she _really_ punched me a good one the first time we met." Thane shot his son an glare, Kolyat raised his hands.

"Kidding, kidding. Geesh." Kolyat mumbled. "Where is the _Normandy_?" Kolyat asked as they passed by the docking bay,

"The_ Normandy_ is a cerberus vessel, when I was a free-lance I had my own ship."

"You had money to afford your own vessel?"

"My services were not cheap Kolyat, only the most wealthy could afford my services." Thane explained as they approached a sleek frigate with a black-paint job.

"What did you name her?"

"The _Necrosis_."

"Do I even_ need_ to guess what that means?" Koylat asked, Thane grinned. Together, the two Drells borded the ship. Thane settled himself in the helm,

"Wait, you _also_ know how to pilot this thing? No auto-pilot?"

"It has auto-pilot but I had to learn how to do many things by myself."

"ETA two hours to the Mass Relay Mr. Krios." a dismeboided voice rang through the cock pit.

"EDI?" Kolyat asked seeing the sphere of blue data pop out of a terminal. "What are you doing here?"

"I have been installed on the _Nercrosis_ to assist Mr. Krios in his search for Commander Shepard, she is a valuable asset to Cerberus and must be found and recovered in a timley manner."

"Dad, why exactly did you let Cerberus install this thing on your ship?" Kolyat asked slightly annoyed.

"EDI has saved the _Normandy_'s crews lives various times, I need someone who I can trust and EDI is the best."

* * *

"We have arrived at Illium Mr. Krios." EDI announced.

"Thanks EDI pull us into the docking bay." Thane said suiting up as Kolyat waited at his side,

"Logging you out."

"Come on let's get moving." Thane said as the two of them rushed to Liara's office.

"Thane!" Liara said getting up from her seat and embracing the Drell in a hug.

"It's good to see you too Liara."

"And who is this handsome young man?" Liara asked giggling as the fold's on Kolyat's neck flushed bright red.

"My son."

"Ah, I've heard so much about you. Anyways, what can I do for you Thane?"

"Well, it's about Shepard. She's been kidnapped by a former teammate. Kaiden Alenko. I was wondering if you could help me get on his trail." Thane said and watched as Liara's face grew serious, she paced for a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

"Thane...Kaiden's an agent of the Shadow Broker." Liara said slowly, Thane felt his heart stop.

* * *

**What's this? A short chapter & a cliff hanger? Man I'm loosing it. I apolgize for the short chapter, I'm planning on making the next one super long so go indulged yourselves else where for the mean time. :)**

**R&R**


	6. Memories

**A/N: Wow where the hell have I been hiding? I've just been enjoying summer of course! I looked through my personal writings and realized I had chapter 6 done but just been keeping it for myself, hehe. I may expand it, idk yet. Enjoy~**

* * *

"What do you mean Kaidan is an agent of the Shadow Broker?" Thane yelled now pacing Liara's office.

"Soon after returning from Horizon, Staff Commander Kaidan Alenko quit the Alliance and allied himself with the Shadow Broker, in fact Kaidan is already one of his top agents. Finding Mr. Alenko would be a great personal debt. I'd owe you in bringing me one step closer to the Shadow Broker."

"Why are you so interested in the Shadow Broker, Liara?" Thane questioned crossing his arms.

"He has a friend of mine."

"Who?" Thane asked.

"A Drell named Feron. He was helping me search for Commander Shepard when she first disappeared three years ago. We were ambushed by his agents and Feron was captured, I managed to escape."

"Feron!" Thane exclaimed.

"You know him?" Kolyat asked nudging Thane in the side.

"An old accomplice." Thane murmured.

"Dad, who is he really?"

"My brother." Thane said grimly.

"Is he an assassin too?"

"No, he…he is more of a spy, a information broker like Ms. Liara." Thane explained. "We used to work together, he would gather Intel on a target and I would execute the contact."

"Were you two close?" Liara asked this time.

"We were." Thane replied.

"I'm sorry, I'm hoping he is still alive, he is a dear friend of mine." Liara said pursing her lips watching as Thane turned to look down over the market area, he crossed his arms again.

"Just one more reason to find Shepard..." Thane said softly.

"Are you and the Commander close?" Liara inquired watching as Thane turned sharply towards her and nodded,

"She is...she is my Siha." Thane replied, his hand closing into a fist.

"Oh, I didn't know. I can't imagine what your going through."

"No, you can't." Thane said turning away from them.

"What does the Shadow Broker want with Shepard?" Kolyat finally asked.

"Shepard spoke to me a few days ago, privately. She told me that she thought she was with a child." Thane told them watching Liara's expression go to surprise and Kolyat's to horrified.

"If Shepard is pregnant then that means..." Kolyat started to say,

"Yes, that means the child will be your brother, or sister." Thane said quietly watching Kolyat grind his teeth.

"As much as I despise yours and Shepards relationship I will let no harm come to a potential sibling of mine." Kolyat growled Thane was surprised by this and smiled a bit.

"Kolyat..."

"I'm still not doing this for you or for her. It's for myself and for the child." Kolyat said turning away from them pacing now. Liara cleared her troat gaining their attention.

"It is possible that when Cerberus rebuilt Shepard three years ago that they used bits of DNA from other species to speed up the process allowing her to be able to conceive children with other species. If my theory is correct, Shepard is with the first human alien mix. A Drell with human-like features. Or the other way around depends on whose genes are more dominant." Liara explained as carefully as she could before continuing, "The Shadow Broker has been interested in Shepard for a long time, this...conceivability of a child possibly finally pushed the Shadow Broker over the edge and caused him to send someone the Commander knew, someone she trusted, someone she...loved." Liara said watching all the emotions that flickered across Thane's face.

"I'm going to kill him!" Thane growled punching the wall next to him causing Liara to flinch.

"Thane lets be rash how would Shepard feel?" Liara asked grabbing his shoulder.

"To hell how Shepard feels that man deserves to die!" Thane exclaimed looking into Liara's calm eyes.

"And Shepard deserves to make that choice." Liara said softly glancing over her shoulder at Kolyat for a moment. "Kolyat learns by example, try to set a good one."

"Don't tell me how to raise my own son." Thane said quietly.

"You didn't raise him at all." Liara shot back watching as Thane's fist tightened and he opened his mouth to say something but closed his mouth and shook his head.

"Let's get what I came here for in the first place. A lead Ms. Liara."

"Of course, Mr. Krios. For you this information is gratis." Liara said turning back to her desk running her fingers over the keyboard of her computer. "Kaidan's last known where abouts was...That's odd..." Liara said pursing her lips.

"What is it?" Thane asked walking over to her side Kolyat taking up her other shoulder.

"According to this Kaidan's last known where location was...Virmire." Liara said speaking the last word quietly like it was cursed. "God that...that brings back memories..." Liara whispered bowing her head and pinching her temple between her thumb and forefinger. "Why Virmire? The place was destroyed when we blew up Saren's cloning facility..."

"It's possible that the Shadow Broker built a base, under the rubble I mean." Kolyat chimed in.

"Yes...yes that could be possible." Liara said standing up from her desk turning towards the Drells.

"Please, any information you gather on Feron I would gladly appreciate."

"He is my brother, I want him found as much as you." Thane said now grabbing Liara's shoulder. "Thank you Liara, you've been a great help."

"Anything for Shepard." Liara said with a soft smile.

"Come Kolyat, we must leave at once." Thane said turning and walking out of the office.

"Of course father. Thank you, Ms. Liara." Kolyat said crossing his arms over his chest and bowing in a formal traditional Drell farewell.

"Go get em' tiger." Liara said with a smile, giggling as Kolyat's folds flushed bright red again.

"Yes I-I mean I will I mean we-we will do our best." Kolyat stuttered quickly at his father's heels. Kolyat coughed looking up at his dad, "Well that went well."

"Better then expected." Thane replied typing information into his Omni-Tool.

"Why would the Shadow Broker set up a base under Virmire?" Kolyat asked as they walked through the crowds.

"Shepard...she has a lot of things she'd rather leave buried that happened on Virmire...It's possible the Shadow Broker or Kaidan want's to use those strings to pull at her." Thane replied making haste to his frigate. "EDI set a course for Virmire." Thane said upon arriving inside the ship.

"Of course Mr. Krios, auto-pilot?"

"Yes please."

"ETA 18 hours including 2 Mass Relay jumps."

"Thank you EDI."

"Logging you out Krios."

Thane turned towards Kolyat rubbing the back of his neck, "Let's get some rest."

"Yeah, sure." Kolyat said following his father to the single bedroom with two kind sized beds.

"The shower is over there." Thane said nodding his head in the direction of a door opposite of the beds turning towards Kolyat as he coughed into his hand.

"Alright, thanks." He mumbled collapsing on one of the beds looking up at the ceiling sighing heavily laying on his side looking over at Thane "Dad, how did you meet mom?" Kolyat asked watching as his dad tensed for a moment pursing his lips as if deciding to tell him or not.

"Sun-set colored eyes defiant in the scope." Thane whispered to himself.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Uhm well you see I was on a contract and about to execute the contact when your mother jumped in front of my scope and shouted 'How dare you!' at me then escorted the man away...I followed her home where she pulled a knife on me." Thane said with a small chuckle looking over as he saw a smile spread across Kolyat's face.

"And Shepard?"

"Eyes the color of emeralds. A price-less treasure." Thane thought, "Shepard was different she was coming after me while I was hunting down Nassana. We met after she witnessed me take out three armed guards and kill Nassana right in front of her. That's when she recruited me to join her mission."

"Seems like you have a taste for dangerous women." Kolyat commented and Thane almost burst out laughing remembering Kelly had said the same thing about Shepard.

"We have a long day ahead of us, get some rest." Thane said quietly watching as slowly Kolyat drifted off to sleep. From his pocket he produced a small heart necklace with a photo of Shepard in it. "I'll get you back I swear it." Thane whispered softly before sleep devoured him as well.


End file.
